random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bassimora Governor History
260 Governor Election Incumbent Governor Kenneth Kramer was not eligible to run for a third term. In 260.5, Kramer died unexpectedly. Lt. Governor Frank Herman assumed the duties of the governorship, but decided not to seek approval from the Territorial Legislature to continue to serve for the remainder of the term. The Territorial Legislature ultimately voted to approve Secretary of The Territory Denny Moyer as the Governor of Bassimora for the remainder of Kramer's unexpired term, and Moyer was subsequently sworn in as the next Governor with Herman returning to his role as Lt. Governor. Hawk Primary Candidates * Former Congressman Jimmy Obergon * Territorial Senator John Brunner * Territorial Senator Valerie Addison * Businessman and 256 Governor Candidate Kyle Martin Campaign Early on, Brunner was considered the front-runner given his base in Central Bassimora which would be formidable in both the primary and general election. Brunner branded himself as a maverick hawk who wasn't afraid to buck his party leadership and vowed to oppose further major infrastructural developments in the major cities and outlying suburbs which he charged were creating increasingly bad congestion and ignoring other areas of the territory. He also charged that many of the real estate developers were taking too much of the territory's political system and vowed to push back against their influence. Addison was supported by Former Governor Jim Schmidt and his allies, who created Super Pac's that were funded by real estate developers and other prominent territory businessmen. Addison campaigned on her experience as a highprofile council member of a major city and highlighted the reforms she brought to it. Obergon was a Former Congresswoman who was defeated for re-election in 256, and he was also the son of Former Territorial Senate President James Obergon, a powerful figure in the territory's politics. Obergon sought to make a political comeback after he was unexpectedly defeated for re-election in a bad year for Hawks worldwide. Obergon campaigned as the most Hawkish candidate in the field and campaigned on increased defense spending and a bigger defense force, citing the territory's proximity to the Imperial Heartland. Martin was a businessman who protrayed himself as a political outsider who couldn't be bought, but struggled to gain attention as the focus was often centered around Brunner, Addison and Obergon. Most of the negative campaigning were between Brunner and Addison. Addison charged Brunner with being insufficiently loyal to the party and he was far too willing to compromise. She also attacked some of his more moderate votes. Brunner countered with Addison being beholden to the real estate developers and helping them get access into the territory's political system. Obergon also took some heat for some moderate votes he took during his 5 years in The Imperial Congress, but Obergon apologized for those votes, saying it was a mistake. Obergon often tried to stay above the fray and let Brunner and Addison take each other on. A poll taken 2 weeks before the election showed Brunner at 40%, Addison at 32%, Obergon at 24% and Martin at 2% In the campaign's final days, Addison and Brunner focused their fire on Obergon as he started gaining more traction, saying that his firebrand campaign style and his more radical defense proposals would struggle to appeal to more moderate voters. On election night, Obergon unexpectedly prevailed by over 350 votes over Brunner, with Addison finishing a very close third as well. As provisional ballots were counted, it narrowed the gap between Obergon and Brunner to just 9 votes. A subsequent recount affirmed Obergon's victory, growing his margin to 17 votes. Primary Results Initial Results * Obergon: 270,804 (33%) * Brunner: 270,795 (33%) * Addison: 260,835 (32%) * Martin: 12,135 (2%) Total: 814,569 Final Results * Obergon: 270,820 (33%) * Brunner: 270,803 (33%) * Addison: 268,842 (32%) * Martin: 12,136 (2%) Total Votes: 822,601 Dove Primary Candidates * Insurance Commissioner, Former Congressman, and 254 Senate Candidate Andy Rivers * Congressman Pete McDonald Campaign Primary Results * Rivers: 183,058 (56%) * McDonald: 144,487 (44%) Total: 320,545 General Election = Candidates * (H) Former Congressman Jimmy Obergon * (D) Insurance Commissioner, Former Congressman, and 254 Senate Candidate Andy Rivers Election Results * Obergon: 1,869,896 (58%) * Rivers: 1,354,063 (42%) Total: 3,223,959 256 Governor Election Hawk Primary Candidates * Kenneth Kramer (Inc.) * Businessman Kyle Martin Campaign Primary Results * Kramer (Inc.): 560,136 (75%) * Martin: 182,590 (25%) Total: 742,726 Dove Primary Candidates * Businessman Greg Holland * Professor Troy Cooper * Businessman Geoff Peters Campaign Primary Results * Holland: 100,363 (45%) * Cooper: 100,343 (45%) * Peters: 12,415 (10%) Total: 213,121 General Election Candidates * (H) Kenneth Kramer (Inc.) * (D) Businessman Greg Holland Election Results * Kramer (Inc.): 1,143,904 (56%) * Holland: 1,111,853 (44%) Total: 2,255,757 252 Governor Election Incumbent Governor Jim Schmidt was ineligible to seek a third term. Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Territorial Senator Kenneth Kramer * (H) Territorial Senator John Binnington * (H) Businessman and 248 Governor Candidate Ryan Harrison Primary Results * Kramer: 449,704 (52%) * Binnington: 372,400 (44%) * Harrison: 13,169 (4%) Total Votes: 835,273 Dove Primary Former Congressman Kevin Harris was unopposed General Election * (H) Territorial Senator Kenneth Kramer * (D) Former Congressman Kevin Harris: Election Results * Kramer: 1,148,659 (54%) * Harris: 1,127,882 (46%) Total Votes: 2,276,541 248 Governor Election Hawk Primary * Jim Schmidt (Inc.) * Businessman Ryan Harrison * Former Territorial Recreational and Park Director Josh Wilson * Businessman Allen Parker Primary Results * Schmidt (Inc.): 670,066 (78%) * Harrison: 17,786 (9%) * Wilson: 16,981 (8%) * Parker: 14,689 (5%) Total Votes: 719,522 Dove Primary * Former Army Lt. Chris Bennett * Businessman Noah Conroy Primary Results * Bennett: 170,835 (79%) * Conroy: 14,711 (21%) General Election * (H) Jim Schmidt (Inc.) * (D) Former Army Lt. Chris Bennett Election Results * Schmidt (Inc.): 1,180,063 (66%) * Bennett: 916,514 (34%) Total Votes: 2,096,577 244 Governor Election Incumbent Governor David Rosenthaler was ineligible to seek a third term Hawk Primary Attorney General Jim Schmidt was unopposed Dove Primary Territorial Senator Daniel Rogers was unopposed General Election * (H) Attorney General Jim Schmidt * (D) Territorial Senator Daniel Rogers Election Results * Schmidt: 1,149,828 (56%) * Rogers: 1,119,435 (44%) Total Votes: 2,269,263 240 Governor Election Hawk Primary Governor David Rosenthaler was unopposed Dove Primary Former Congressman and 238 Senate Nominee Jack Bright was unopposed General Election * (H) David Rosenthaler (Inc.) * (D) Former Congressman and 238 Senate Nominee Jack Bright Election Results * Rosenthaler (Inc.): 1,166,482 (71%) * Bright: 690,449 (29%) Total Votes: 1,856,931 236 Governor Election Dove Primary Governor Rick Hardy was unopposed Hawk Primary Territorial Senator David Rosenthaler was unopposed General Election * (D) Rick Hardy (Inc.) * (H) Territorial Senator David Rosenthaler Election Results * Rosenthaler: 1,199,423 (54%) * Hardy (Inc.): 1,021,730 (46%) Total Votes: 2,221,153 232 Governor Election Hawk Primary Governor Donald Rutherford was unopposed Dove Primary Territorial Education Secretary Rick Hardy was unopposed General Election * (H) Donald Rutherford (Inc.) * (D) Territorial Education Secretary Rick Hardy Election Results * Hardy: 1,118,665 (62%) * Rutherford (Inc.): 735,556 (38%) Total Votes: 1,854,221 228 Governor Election Incumbent Governor Doug Hartman was ineligible to seek a third term. Hawk Primary Territorial Senator Donald Rutherford was unopposed Dove Primary Territorial Senator Mark Johnson was unopposed General Election * (H) Territorial Senator Donald Rutherford * (D) Territorial Senator Mark Johnson Primary Results * Rutherford: 1,047,482 (50.8%) * Johnson: 1,015,100 (49.2%) Total Votes: 2,062,582 224 Governor Election Hawk Primary Governor Doug Hartman was unopposed Dove Primary Businessman and 222 Senate Nominee Jeff Brendan General Election * (H) Doug Hartman (Inc.): * (D) Businessman and 222 Senate Nominee Jeff Brendan: Election Results * Hartman (Inc.): 1,143,801 (78%) * Brendan: 391,403 (22%) Total Votes: 1,535,204 220 Governor Election Incumbent Governor Timothy Vermillion did not seek re-election a second full term Hawk Primary Territorial Senator Doug Hartman was unopposed Dove Primary Businessman Evan Kidd was unopposed General Election * (H) Territorial Senator Doug Hartman * (D) Businessman Evan Kidd Election Results * Hartman: 1,106,518 (58%) * Kidd: 777,006 (42%)